Serro
| elemental damage = 75 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 150 | attack rate = 0.9 | stat proc = 25 | stamina = 15 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge cleave = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge stat proc = | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = 150 | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 150 | slam radius = | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 167 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 125.0 | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stance = | notes = | introduced = Update 13.4 }} The Serro is a Corpus polearm unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the dojo that deals damage. Characteristics Advantages: *Highest base damage of elemental damage melee weapons *Deals damage, good against Robotic and Machinery-type enemies **Electricity is a versatile element, and can create and to fight the Grineer, and to fight against the Corpus *Highest Status chance among two-handed melee weapons, tied with Jat Kittag, Lecta and Nami Solo *Long reach. *Large jump attack radius. *Has a polarity *Stance slot has polarity, matches Bleeding Willow stance. *Compared to the Amphis' slam attack. **Higher damage. **Longer range. Disadvantages: * damage cannot be increased via , or mods. *Low Critical Chance and Damage. *Slow base attack speed. Notes *When combining elements, the innate damage is added last. *The Serro has a chance to inflict status effect on its jump attacks. *It's the only polearm weapon to have an innate polarity. *The Serro is one of the few Clan Tech weapons that doesn't require Forma to craft, along with Nami Skyla and Amprex. Trivia *The three blades on the weapon fold up when not in use, and also move when idle, making it one of the few melee weapons with a non-static model. **The weapon itself retracts when not in use. *This is the 5th melee weapon released to natively deal damage, and the third polearm weapon to be released after the Orthos and Orthos Prime. *The weapon's name is derived from the latin word serro, which means "I saw or cut into pieces" and is the origin of the word serrate. *The Serro first appeared in Update 13 in an accidentally leaked placeholder Codex entry, along with the Bo Prime and an unnamed pair of claws. On the mobile app the picture files for these weapons are named; CorpusPolearm, BoPrime, and TennoClaws respectively. Media SerroCodex.png|Serro in Codex SerroCodexStats.png|The Serro's stats shown in the codex A Gay Guy Reviews Serro, Strange Yet Effective A look at Warframe Serro Warframe Serro Waframe Melee 2.0 Let's Build the SERRO Pole Arm Category:Corpus Category:Polearm Category:Electricity Damage Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 13